The present disclosure relates to the definition and use of models.
A model can represent a physical object, a process, or some other real or concrete thing. For example, a model of an object, such as a car, can include the components of the car. The model can also include information about interactions between the components, such as between the computer system and the fuel system, between the computer system and the braking system, and between the braking system controls and the actual brakes. In another example, a business model can represent, among other things, a business process of a business, which can be essential for the success of a company. A business model can define several aspects of how a certain company does business and generates revenues. For example, a business model can identify stakeholders (e.g., suppliers and customers), offerings and respective prices (e.g., of products and/or services), value streams, and revenue streams.
Various modeling approaches currently exist. Computer-aided design (CAD) systems may allow, for example, components of a car to be designed. CAD software may also allow primitive interactions between the components to be defined, for example, in a CAD drawing.
In another example, several approaches exist and/or have been proposed regarding the definition of business models using ontologies. The Advanced Imaging Algorithms and Instrumentation (AIAI) enterprise ontology, for example, focuses on the semantic definition of business models by defining activities, processes, organization, strategy and marketing.
Toronto Virtual Enterprise (TOVE) ontologies, for example, are older ontology-based approaches that include a set of integrated ontologies for describing the business model facets associated with activities, time, product design, product requirement constraints, organization, resource, cost, manufacturing activity, manufacturing resource, transportation, quality, inventory and order. For example, TOVE ontologies can focus on the modeling of internal company workflows.
A business model ontology (BMO) is an ontology approach designed for accurate and detailed description of the business of an enterprise. The BMO may be a semi-formal ontology, e.g., described by Web Ontology Language (OWL). Although limited to a single company with regard to the viewing plane, the BMO can provide a comprehensive description of the central consideration organization, related to their partner network, as well as the value proposition, customer groups and financial aspects associated with the enterprise.
Some modeling languages can allow the graphical representation and evaluation of business models in the form of company-wide value networks. The language can be based on a semi-formal ontology, e.g., defined using Unified Modeling Language (UML), Resource Description Framework (RDF) Schema, and/or Prolog. In this approach, it can be possible to infer statements on business rules and profitability. However, the definition of business models may be focused mainly on the actors and the value interactions.